monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Scary Sun
Scary Sun is a game released on the ''Monster High'' website on March 21, 2011. It promotes the Gloom Beach line. The story goes that Draculaura lost her bottle of factor 500 sun cream and therefore has to dig her way underground to escape the sun. Gameplay The game consists of a set of three different levels that once beaten get repeated, but with enemies that move faster. Additionally, some visual differences take place in that the day turns into night, while two rows of flowers on the left and right side of the screen grow one in numbers with each level reached. This goes on until level 10, after which the levels still continue the loop but the flowers don't grow any further and the night doesn't progress. The game starts when Draculaura has already dug her way into the ground. Enemies await her there, as well as shiny shells and the skeletal remains of various animals. Digging happens by simply walking into pieces of sand, though this should be done with care as digging under a skeleton will cause it to fall. If the player is standing under it when it falls, they will lose a life. Another danger is freeing enemies. Normally, enemies are stuck in small pieces of tunnel, but they can be dug free. However, this doesn't mean they are stuck as long as the player doesn't free them; they are able to turn into a 'ghost' of sorts and escape on their own, which allows them to travel to the tunnel occupied by the player and chase them there. The primary goal of the game is killing all the enemies in one level. This can be accomplished in two ways. Draculaura can launch Count Fabulous at her enemies and destroy them directly. Enemies killed thus are worth 250 points, multiplied by their rank in one shot. For instance, if Count Fabulous gets two enemies in one shot, one will be worth 250 and the other 500. Enemies can also be killed indirectly by getting a skeleton to fall on them. This makes enemies worth 500 point, again multiplied by their rank within the shot. For instance, if three enemies are killed with one skeleton, they award 500, 1000 and 1500 points respectively. Aside from the enemies, points can also be gathered from just getting skeletons to fall down. Each destroyed skeleton yields a gem worth 500 points, though it should be claimed within a second or two or it will disappear. Destroying all the skeletons in a level gets the player the title of archeologists, though it doesn't award anything. Another way to acquire points is by getting the shells spread around in the sand. They are worth 100 points a piece and claiming all the shells in one level earns the player an extra life. Notes * Scary Sun is an adaption of such classic arcade games as Dig Dug, Mr. Do! and Digger from 1982-83. * During level 2, Lagoona Blue is seen surfing in the background in her Scream Uniform outfit (but not her Scream Uniform haircut). Similarly, in level 3, Frankie Stein's hand can be spotted wandering around on its own. Finally, in level 10 and further, Cleo de Nile sails a boat in the background. Category:Web games